Finally A Home
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: small follow up to Girl's Night Out episode.


_**AN: just a little drabble after the Girl's Night Out Job. One will be soon to follow up Boy's Night.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>She hopped through the window left open for her. A thought which was only on the nights she stayed. Sure, she could pick the lock, but it showed trust in the otherwise tightly secured apartment. The lights of the Christmas tree the only sign anyone was there. That in itself was a battle, he didn't do Christmas, but for her he would. Just would never admit it. The thought made her smile as her heels made a small clicking and she walked into the bedroom.<em><em>

Steps became heavy as she stumbled towards the bed, registering his presence before he made any sound. Exhausted, she plopped down and kicked off the dreaded shoes. Give her boots or sneakers any day. Man her feet hurt! Wiggling her toes experimentally, she gazed up at him.

Neither slept much but he could tell she was tired now. Heck, he was from running half across town. "Long night out on the town?" he asked.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and grunted. "You wouldn't believe it. I thought I was just having dinner with Peggy - I could do normal for that, right? But then her date turned out to be a mark and we ran a con and Sophie and Tara got involved and I climbed up an elevator in these damn heels."

"Only you could do that," he chuckled. "We had a long night too, chased Nate half way across Boston. There were two sides of drug cartels and I'm not even sure which side got 'em or not. Banano made the arrest though."

"I'm hungry. But too tired to get up," she pouted. "Why did Alice have to be a vegetarian? And then I didn't even get to eat because I had to run game on that guy. Tonight sucked."

"Yes, it did." He sat on the bed too, helping her change into one of his old t-shirts and sweats. His fingers running down her back as they followed the dress zipper. She was so beautiful, and looked stunning when she dressed fancy. But his little thief was worn out tonight. For all the energy she had on sugar, and the jobs they ran back-to-back, he was surprised that one night out at a fancy event tired her out. Then again, it wasn't everyday she ran around in a dress and heels after a mark, that was usually Sophie's job. But she was getting better at grifting, and social skills too.

He was on edge too, from the Mexican and Irish drugrunners, the security woman flirting with him, then the not-nun flirting with him. Jeez, he had to get the girl away from him at the bar. He was glad Parker had gone home instead of Nate's. She would've gotten the wrong idea. Nate gave him a strange look but eventually 'Sister Lupe' got the idea he already had a girlfriend after Sophie pointed to the small silver ring on his pinkie.

Now he was at home with the small blonde and even though it'd been a long night, he for once changed routine. Instead of grabbing a shower, hitting the punching bag and then sleeping, he headed in here, wanting to know how her night had been. She'd done cons alone before, but not really many since joining the team. He was proud of his girl. Kissing her shoulder, he pulled her down to lay with him.

She more like flopped and he smirked. "High heels and a dress can't be that bad. You've dressed up before."

"Not when I had to climb an elevator shaft in them. The last few jobs I was in dresses, you fought our way out."

He briefly felt guilty she couldn't reach him.

"But it was sort of fun, the look on the guy's face when he had to climb, PRICELESS!" she laughed loudly.

"Parker, no mocking clients."

"But we always do!" she pouted.

"Only you, crazy girl, only you." Yup only his insane thief could find joy in the strangest things. Then again, you had to be crazy to like him.

She snuggled down into the covers, his arms wrapping around her.

"Still hungry," she muttered but was already half asleep.

"I'll make pancakes in the morning," he promised.

"Oooo with chocolate chips and whip cream and your toppers?" Eyes suddenly bolting open, wide awake.

"Morning, I said in the morning," rolling his eyes as he settled her again. _This girl and her sugar._

"Alright," she grumbled but finally fell asleep comfortably.

Neither of them thought they'd be in this situation. Parker doing grifts on her own, and not freaking out on the mark. Actually being cool-headed and getting justice for her friend. And Eliot actually having someone to come home to, who he looked forward to seeing. They worked together every day but these quiet moments were different, softer.

No amount of enemies, cons, or pretty marks could beat this. Who'd have thought that'd happen three years ago? But he'd stopped questioning what fate dealt him long ago. Now they just went with it.

"I love you," he whispered, sure she was asleep.

Parker didn't respond verbally but curled further into Eliot, gentle breathes below his ear and hand over his heart..

_**AN: hope you like. said ring mentioned is one I've noticed Chris wearing lately. Yes I ship them offscreen, deal with it LOL  
><strong>_


End file.
